


Videotape

by crescxntrise



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescxntrise/pseuds/crescxntrise
Summary: Riku left Tenn a final present, a memory for him to hold on to.Inspired by Radiohead's song "Videotape".
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 56





	Videotape

"And today I'm going to a park! Flowers everywhere. Don't you love the sight of beautiful and the sound of birds chirping happily?"

He listened intently to the painfully merry voice of his brother. He could see the myriad colours of flowers and some birds in the background. 

"I really wish you could see this with me right now, Tenn-nii. This is beautiful!"

He merely nodded and smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, I wish I could, too."

He watched his brother, albeit weakly, walking cheerfully around the park with the camera. He had someone with him to keep him safe, yet his heart sank at the fact that it was not him that did the job.

"The next day, the amusement park. Iori, Sogo-san and Tamaki came to visit me and agreed to bring me there. Do you remember the time we rode a ferris wheel? You were so excited!"

"Yeah, it is too bad that you're not here, Kujo-san."

"We should go next time you're not on tour, Ten-ten!"

He watched the three rode the ferris wheel, mirth evident in their faces. A small smile graced his lips. He could see the tiny fear in his brother's eyes as they reached the top.

"Today, I'm with Nagi, Yamato-san and Mitsuki-san! They are taking me to the Skytree!"

"Yes, and after that we will chow down some good ramen!"

"And go to Akihabara for Magical Cocona!"

"Shut up, Nagi!"

They were having fun, good for them, he thought to himself. At least he could see that his brother was truly happy and free from all worries there. For him, it's enough. His brother's happiness makes him happy too.

He let out a small, bitter laugh at himself. 

"Man, I'm a bad brother, huh."

He could feel his laugh slowly turn to little sobs.

"So, today is the day..."

He felt as if his heart skipped a beat and sank to the deepest abyss of his soul.

"I had great fun the past few days, don't worry. They said I should prepare myself and live to the fullest, which I've done successfully. Too bad I couldn't spend it with you, Tenn-nii. But please don't blame yourself for that."

"No...stop...You idiot, stop..."

"This is my way of saying goodbye, because I can't do it face to face. No matter what happens now, you shouldn't be afraid. Because I know today has been the most perfect day I've ever seen."

  
"What do you mean..."

"Why, you ask? Good question! I think it's because I got to spend my life with you and my friends. I had a great life, and you were a part of it. I realised how beautiful life is, and I am grateful, Tenn-nii. I'm grateful for you, our family, and friends. You're the best brother I could ever ask for."

He could feel warm tears slowly brimming his eyes and a strong clench on his throat, his body trembling.

" _I love you, brother. Please remember that I will always do._ "

Torn apart, the world around him crumbled along with himself for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also a repost from Twitter and imported straight from my notes. I love these brothers though. Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
